Efectos de una fiesta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Naruto recibe una misión que se relaciona con la fiesta de aniversario de Tsunade como Hokage, y obtiene la ayuda de Ino y Sakura para cumplir con su tarea, sin creer que acabaría durmiendo con Ino y empezaría a tener sentimientos por ella, y para estar con ella recibirá la ayuda de Sakura. Oneshot con lemon NaruIno.


**Advertencia: **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto. Además debo agradecer Kamen Rider Predator por su aporte inicial para crear una nueva historia de Naruto Shippuden, o mejor dicho dos historias: ésta y un NaruKarin, pero primero ésta. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Efectos de una fiesta**

Tsunade: ¡Shizune, ven rápido!- vociferó la quinta hokage.

Shizune: ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sama?- llegó en una carrera la pelinegra.

Tsunade: Necesito que difundas este mensaje que te voy a dar, así que presta mucha atención- ordenó muy seria la ojimiel y la pelinegra asintió nerviosa-. Diles a todos que voy a decretar una semana de fiesta por toda la alea.

Shizune: ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO, TSUNADE-SAMA!?- se alteró la asistente con los ojos a punto de escaparse de sus órbitas.

Tsunade: ¡Ya me escuchaste, Shizune! La semana que viene será el aniversario de mi investidura como Hokage y esta vez celebraremos por todo lo alto ¡Así que sal de aquí y transmite el mensaje ya mismo!

Shizune: ¡A la órden, Tsunade-sama!- corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a hacer lo que ordenó su maestra.

Tsunade: Muy bien, esta próxima semana podré beber sake como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida- dijo muy orgullosa la rubia mientras vio un rato por la ventana.

En efecto, faltaba una semana para que la ojimiel cumpliese un año más como hokage, y esta vez estaba decidida llevar aquel aniversario por todo lo alto, aún cuando la aldea en ese momento no estaba preparado para algo tan grande, especialmente no estaban preparados dos personajes específicos.

* * *

**Casa de Naruto, al día siguiente**

Sakura: Oye Naruto, abre la puerta- tocaba por enésima vez la puerta.

Ino: Yo digo que no está en casa- opinó la rubia-. Posiblemente se fue al restaurante de Ichiraku a desayunar.

Sakura: Posiblemente- se resignó la pelirrosa-, vamos a buscarlo allá, entonces.

Naruto: ¿Quién es-dattebayo?- dijo con pereza, abriendo finalmente la puerta.

Ino: Pero serás- reprendió la Yamanaka-. ¡Estuvimos llamando durante casi media hora para hablar contigo y es ahora que respondes!

Naruto: Lo siento- bosteza, haciendo molestar a las kunoichis- Es que estaba un poco cansado por esa ridícula misión que me dio Tsunade obaa-chan.

Sakura: ¿De qué misión hablas, Naruto?- preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

Naruto: Resulta que Tsunade obaa-chan me dio anoche la misión de guardar y organizar por nombre y tamaño una enorme guarnición de sake, y he estado toda la noche haciendo lo que esa bruja me había ordenado-dattebayo.

Sakura: ¿En serio? Teníamos pensado invitarte a una reunión amistosa- dice una sorprendida ojiverde-. Justo cuando decidimos que te íbamos a invitar a ti en primer lugar y resulta que ya estás ocupado.

Ino: Es una lástima- dijo decepcionada.

Naruto: Realmente lo siento, Ino, Sakura-chan- dijo desanimado el Jinchuuriki-. Realmente me gustaría salir y hacer algo que no sea esto, pero si me voy y descuido esto, esa bruja me mataría-dattebayo.

Ino: ¿Y qué tal si te ayudamos con eso? La verdad es que te tuvieron que dar bastante trabajo para que te veas así de cansado, Naruto.

Sakura: Sí, esperaba que pudiéramos pasarla bien todos, por lo que no tendría sentido si faltase uno.

Naruto: ¿En serio me van a ayudar?- el rubio estaba moqueando y llorando- ¡Muchas gracias-dattebayo!

Naruto se lanza hasta sus amigas para abrazarlas, pero le dieron un golpe combinado porque no querían que Naruto las bañara en mocos.

Sakura: ¡Tranquilízate, Naruto! Te vamos a ayudar, pero no es para tanto.

Ino: Realmente lo has tenido difícil con Naruto como compañero ¿eh?

Sakura: Ni lo menciones, Ino.

Las dos kunoichis entraron a la casa de Naruto y le ayudaron a ordenar más rápido aquellas botellas de Sake. Sin embargo, la cantidad de botellas que tenían enfrente era descomunal. Ambas chicas eran incapaces de explicarse cómo demonios era posible guardar dentro de esa casa tanto sake. Necesitaron un momento para respirar hondo antes de empezar a ayudar a Naruto en ésta misión, pues habían visto que aquello les podría tomar todo el día.

Sakura: ¿Pero en qué está pensando Tsunade-sama para hacer esto?- preguntó la pelirrosa cuatro horas después de empezar.

Ino: Ya casi no siento las manos- se quejó la rubia-. Tantas botellas de sake no se lo podría tomar una sola persona.

Naruto: ¿Ustedes no escucharon sobre esa tonta fiesta que hará la abuela la próxima semana?- preguntó extrañado el gennin.

Sakura: La verdad es que no- respondió la ojiverde sin levantar la vista de las botellas-, hemos estado fuera de la aldea cumpliendo una misión de recolección de hierbas medicinales y otras cosas para abastecer la aldea. Pero si quieres nos puedes contar lo que está pasando, Naruto.

Naruto aprovecha el tedio que representaba el trabajo para hablar con las kunoichis acerca de la fiesta decretada por la hokage con todo lujo de detalle, y éstas escucharon atentas el relato del rubio, hasta que finalmente había anochecido.

Ino: Tsunade-sama debe estar loca de remate para pensar en hacer algo así- opinó cansada la Yamanaka.

Sakura: Geez, y todavía hay más botellas. Pareciera que esas botellas supieran hacer el jutsu de clonación.

Naruto: No eres la única, Sakura-chan.

Ino: Oigan, tengo una idea- saltó la rubia-. ¿Qué tal si para vengarnos nos tomamos un par de botellas?

Sakura: ¿Estás loca, Ino?- se alteró la pelirrosa- Si Tsunade-sama se entera, podría matarnos a los tres.

Ino: ¡No seas aguafiestas, frente de marquesina!- animó la rubia- No creo que note la ausencia de unas cuantas botellas.

Naruto: Tiene razón- apoyó el Jinchuuriki- Shikamaru y Neji también están lidiando con esta tarea infernal en sus casas, por lo que imaginen ustedes la cantidad de sake que habrá en la fiesta ¡No hay nadie en esta aldea que se atreva a contar botella por botella-dattebayo!

Sakura: De acuerdo- se resignó la ojiverde-, pero solo un par de botellas.

Naruto tomó dos botellas al azar y los tres se ubicaron en la mesa para beber un poco y hablar de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera en el momento, pero el sake que había elegido el rubio había resultado ser especialmente alto en contenido alcohólico, por lo que aunque fuese solo un poco, los tres se habían emborrachado antes de darse cuenta. Lo que sea que hicieren esa noche no lo iban a recordar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y se encuentra que estaba durmiendo sobre varias sillas formadas para simular una cama. Se levanta con dificultad, se talla un poco los ojos mientras se acostumbra a la fuerte luz del sol, busca la habitación de Naruto, donde lo que ve sería algo que iba a olvidar.

Sakura: ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!?

Los dos rubios estaban acostados juntos en la cama de Naruto. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, y en el cuello de Ino se veían varios chupetones que se veían extrañamente sensuales. A pesar del grito de la pelirrosa, ninguno de los dos rubios se despierta.

Sakura: _"Jamás me hubiese creído que estos dos estuviesen en esta situación, aunque viéndolo de esta, no se ven del todo mal. Sólo espero que no se lo tomen demasiado mal, porque quizás acabe sintiéndome muy mal y hasta culpable por lo que hicimos anoche"_

La pelirrosa decidió dejar a los dos rubios dormir tranquilos mientras decide lavar los platos para hacer el desayuno, y si le daba tiempo podría continuar ella misma organizando algunas botellas, cuando escucha unos gritos provenientes de la habitación del Jinchuuriki.

Ino: ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

Naruto: ¿¡CÓMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO-DATTEBAYO!?

La pelirrosa no se alarmó al escuchar los gritos, por el contrario, sólo se sirvió algo de té que había preparado y bebió mientras esperaba por que aparecieran sus amigos.

Ino: ¡Alguien debió habernos jugado una broma pesada!

Naruto: ¿Pero a quién se le ocurriría hacer algo como esto-dattebayo?

Sakura escuchaba divertida la discusión, aunque ya estaba pensando que se tardaban para salir. Posiblemente les costaba encontrar todas sus prendas de vestir. Finalmente ambos salieron, algo malhumorados y ansiosos por saber quién los desnudó y los acostó juntos la noche anterior. La pelirrosa ya tenía lista una buena excusa para evadir cualquier responsabilidad por si acaso la culpaban a ella.

Sakura: Espero que la hayan pasado bien, tortolitos- dijo divertida y sonrojada.

Ino: ¿Es que acaso fuiste tú la que nos hizo esto?- arrastró la palabras la enfurecida florista.

Sakura: Por supuesto que no fui yo- empezó el ataque de la pelirrosa-. Ustedes tuvieron sexo salvaje anoche, ¿que no se acuerdan?

Ambos rubios miraban totalmente desencajados a la ojiverde, mientras ella se sentía muy divertida inventando esos cuentos, aunque en cierto modo creía que tal vez no fueron tal.

Naruto: ¿Pero cómo es posible que Ino y yo...?

Sakura: Yo lo vi todo- mintió con descaro la ojiverde-, ustedes son realmente unas bestias cuando están ebrios- dijo con tono provocativo.

Ino: D-debes est-tar m-mintiendo- tartamudea muy nerviosa la rubia-. E-eso n-no pued-de s-ser.

Sakura: Oh, si tan solo recordaran- dijo aún más sonrojada-. Ni siquiera tomaron en cuenta que yo los viera, y todavía seguían haciéndolo con ganas, tanto que tuve soportar las ganas de unirme a ustedes y hacer un trío...

Ino: ¡NO SIGAS, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!

Naruto: ¡No me puedo creer que me haya tirado a Ino! ¿Pero cuánto sake bebimos-dattebayo?

Sakura: ¡Nah! Sólo fue una broma, par de tontos- se rió muy divertida la ojiverde-. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que habrán hecho ustedes, sólo sé que yo no fui parte de la diversión- aún se reía con ganas.

Ninguno de los dos rubios se tomó nada bien la broma de la kunoichi pelirrosa, pero tampoco se sentían aliviados, pues esto tampoco negaba que hubiesen tenido sexo la noche anterior. Durante el resto del día no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos, y tampoco pudieron hablar con normalidad entre ellos ni con Sakura.

Les tomaría todo el día y nuevamente acabarían bastante cansados y frustrados por culpa de la hokage, pero finalmente pudieron los tres ordenar todas las botellas de sake, y retirar de la vista las botellas que se habían tomado ellos. Ahora podían descansar y comer algo del ramen del Jinchuuriki para recuperar el ánimo y la fuerza que habían perdido (inútilmente según ellos). Sólo Sakura no estaba nerviosa de sobremanera, aunque le costó mucho lograr que los rubios pudiesen recuperar la compostura, aún cuando estaban cenando.

Ino: B-bueno, creo q-que me voy- dijo una vez que terminó de comer.

Sakura: Tal vez deba irme contigo, Ino- opinó la ojiverde.

El rubio estaba callado en la mesa, apenas sí había probado su taza, cosa que extrañaba a Sakura, pues ella sabía mejor que nadie del amor incondicional de éste por el ramen, aunque supo sin mucha dificultad que se debía al trauma que había vivido la noche anterior.

Ino: Eres muy amable, Sakura. Pero creo que me voy rápido, no puedo caminar contigo esta noche.

La rubia se fue de ahí cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, dejando solos a la pelirrosa y al gennin. El ambiente aún seguía tenso pero iba a ser la pelirrosa la que lo iba solucionar como sea.

Sakura: ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que pasó, Naruto?

Naruto: Es... extraño...- susurró casi de manera inaudible.

Sakura: Sé que es extraño que pronto haya pasado algo tan confuso entre ustedes dos, pero supongo que podrían solucionarlo, ¿no crees?

Naruto: Ahí está el problema, Sakura-chan- dijo muy serio el rubio-. No sé si pueda arreglar esto, y más aún cuando creo que esto... me gustó, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: ¿E-e-e-en s-s-serio?- se sorprendió la pelirrosa.

Naruto: Realmente no sé cómo es que he llegado hasta este punto- continuó el rubio-. Me gustó dormir con ella, y me hizo sentir excitado pensar que lo hice con ella. Y yo que pensaba que nosotros no eramos compatibles aún si lo intentábamos-dattebayo.

Sakura: ¿Ino te gustaba desde antes?- preguntó curiosa.

Naruto: ¡Claro que no! Jamás sentí que ella y yo fuésemos cercanos para nada. Nunca había puesto mis ojos en alguien que no fueras tú, Sakura-chan. Pero ahora, no me siento del todo seguro-dattebayo.

Sakura: Supongo que deberías hablar con Ino, y juntos podrían llegar a una conclusión en común- sugirió sonriente la ojiverde.

Naruto: ¿Pero es que ti no te hace sentir celosa que yo podría quedar con Ino?

Sakura: ¿Te soy sincera?- preguntó aún más sonriente.

Naruto: Eres cruel, Sakura-chan- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura: No te preocupes, yo te ayudo- le guiña un ojo a su compañero.

* * *

**Fiesta de aniversario**

Ya había llegado el día en que la hokage daría inicio a la superfiesta que había decretado, y todos en la aldea lo estaban pasando muy bien, incluidos los shinobis que se tuvieron que esclavizar en las diversas tareas interminables que les había sido asignadas la semana pasada. Pero ahora todo aquello estaba de lado, sólo había tertulia, correrías de los niños, sake hasta ahogarse, juegos de todas las clases, miles de copias de las novelas _Icha Icha _en memoria de Jiraya, y muchas, muchas cosas más.

La rubia estaba junto a una tienda de algodón de azúcar, simplemente viendo a los chiquillos correr de un lado a otro sin ninguna razón aparente, cuando de pronto escucha a Naruto y Sakura saludándola.

Sakura: ¡Ey, Ino! Teníamos toda la semana sin verte- dijo muy amable la ojiverde.

Naruto: H-hola, Ino- saludo de forma muy simple.

Ino: Ermmm... h-hola- bajó su rostro para cubrir su rubor-. Creo que tengo algo...

Sakura: ¿Que tienes que hacer?- interrumpió divertida la ojiverde- Lo siento Ino cerda, pero no quisiéramos dejarte ir hasta que Naruto y tú arreglen las cosas entre ustedes.

Naruto: Ermm... Ino, creo que... aquella vez que tú y yo...- el rubio estaba muy rojo.

Ino: No digas eso, por favor- se sonrojó todavía más.

Naruto: Lo siento- volteó su vista para otro lado, pero sintió como Sakura lo apoyaba-. Es que quisiera decirte que... d-después de eso... estoy empezando a sentir que tú...

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta muy pícara y divertida la pelirrosa, poniendo más nervioso al Jinchuuriki.

Naruto: B-bueno... verás... t-t-tú... tú...

Ino: ¿Naruto?- levantó la vista, dejando en evidencia para Sakura su ilusión por lo que fuera a decir el rubio.

Sakura: _"Vamos. Tú puedes, Naruto. Sé que a Ino le va a encantar"_

Naruto: T-tú... m-me g-g-g-gu-gustas, Ino- dijo ya al punto de ebullición.

La rubia y la pelirrosa se quedaron viendo al Jinchuuriki; Ino con la boca abierta y Sakura con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura: _"¡Cha! Perfecto. Si estos dos salen juntos, podré quedarme sin ningún problema con mi Sasuke-kun, pues Naruto no estará molestándome más, además que Ino estará fuera de la competencia. Sin duda esto no puede estar mejor"_

Ino: N-Naruto, yo...- titubeó muy roja la Yamanaka- creo que también me gustó a-aquello... jamás me lo hubiese creído si alguien me lo hubiese d-dicho antes...

Naruto: Ino...

Sakura: Bunshin no jutsu- crea un clon de ella para que se ubicara detrás de Ino mientras ella se ponía detrás del rubio- ¡Piensen rápido!- ambas Sakura empujaron a los rubios que acabaron chocando, y antes de darse cuenta sus labios ya estaban haciendo contacto.

Ambos se mostraron bastante sorprendidos por haber llegado a este punto, pero una vez que lo hicieron, por alguna razón no quisieron parar. Sus lenguas empezaron a salir tímidamente rumbo a la otra boca, empezando así un beso que poco a poco adquiría pasión. Ambos de pronto se habían olvidado de todo, sólo importaba esta sensación, pero pronto se hizo presente ante ellos la vergüenza, por lo que se detuvieron y se separaron muy sonrojados.

Ino: Naruto... no creo que...

Naruto: Tal vez, Ino...

Ino: Digo... aquí no... hay lugares m-más apropiados para esto, Naruto.

Ambos empezaron a verse a los ojos, mientras Sakura se ubicaba a un lado y veía la escena mientras comía algodón de azúcar. Esto sin duda era invaluable.

Naruto: Ino... yo...

Ino: Naruto... ven conmigo, por aquí- tomó la mano del rubio y se fueron de ahí a paso ligero, dejando a una solitaria y curiosa ojiverde.

* * *

**Casa de Ino**

Ambos entraron por la ventana, procurando no hacer ruido por si estuvieran presentes los padres de la rubia, aunque para su suerte no fue así. Se dirigieron a la habitación de la florista, donde se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Ino: Naruto...- fue la primera en romper el hielo- Tengo que decirte algo. Aquella vez, cuando tú y yo...- el rubio se quedó mirando a la Yamanaka- por alguna razón... creo que se sintió bien, y deseaba poder recordar lo que hicimos- a cada palabra se ponía más y más roja-. Sé que me creerás sucia por eso, pero yo...

Naruto: A mí también me paso lo mismo- contestó sorpresivamente el ojiazul-, quería saber qué fue lo que hicimos en realidad, me sentía excitado por la idea de que tú y yo... pero al final no recordé nada-dattebayo.

Ino: Naruto- la rubia iba a decir algo que jamás hubiese concebido en el pasado-, ¿te gustaría que tratáramos de recordar todo?

Naruto giró su vista sorprendido, pero no advirtió cuando los labios de Ino se apoderaron de los suyos. No creían que jamás se pudiesen desear como lo hacían ahora, pero eso definitivamente había quedado en el pasado, ahora era distinto. Se besaron con pasión, comprobaron con caricias la realidad de ese amor y ese deseo que estaban sintiendo, se desnudaron lentamente, pues no creían necesario apresurarse. Todos estaban festejando afuera, nadie los iba a molestar. Ya desnudos, Naruto empezó a lamer los senos de Ino, sacándole dulces gemidos, mientras ella utilizaba sus manos para hundir el rostro del Jinchuuriki dentro de su busto. Las piernas de la Yamanaka podían sentir el miembro endurecido del Uzumaki palpitando y rozando la suave piel de la florista. Sus mentes estaban quedándose nubladas por el deseo, y una vez que Ino permitió a Naruto subir su rostro se besaron una vez más, y se calentaban aún más al sentir como se frotaban sus intimidades.

Ino: Aún me quiero divertir un poco más- dijo la excitada rubia-. Empecemos con un 69.

Naruto: Como quieras, Ino.

Los dos rubios se acostaron en la cama, Naruto abajo y la Yamanaka arriba. Empezaron lamiendo la intimidad de su pareja con pasión, Naruto disfrutaba saboreando la vagina de la florista y también manosear su trasero y sus muslos. Ino lamía y frotaba el pene del Jinchuuriki con deseo, esta vez estaba segura de que al día siguiente sería capaz de recordar el sabor del Uzumaki, lo duro que se siente su pene, su habilidad con la lengua (se sentía inexperta, por lo que no creyó que Naruto lo hiciera mal). Sus manos también jugaban con las piernas y los testículos del rubio, mientras seguía calentándose más y más, haciendo que se sienta ansiosa por tener ese miembro tan hermoso dentro de ella. Quería saber qué fue lo que posiblemente sintió aquella noche.

Ino: Ya creo que es suficiente, Naruto- dejó de lamer el pene de Naruto y se volteó para empezar el verdadero acto sexual-. Ahora sí sabremos lo que hacemos.

El rubio inmediatamente penetró a la rubia, pero no sintió la virginidad de la florista, por lo que era verdad que sí lo habían hecho la otra vez. Mejor para ellos, así no había necesidad de detenerse.

Ino: ¡Cógeme, Naruto!- exclamó mientras sentía el miembro del rubio penetrándola una y otra vez- ¡Penétrame hasta el fondo! ¡No te detengas! ¡Hazme tuya, Naruto!

El rubio se excitaba al escuchar a Ino gritar así, y también disfrutaba apretar los senos de la florista mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre las suyas para que no la soltara. Ambos estaban perdiendo la cabeza, empezaron a besarse otra vez, y el rubio utilizaba su lengua para recorrer el cuello y los lóbulos de las orejas de su amante. Ambos se vinieron en silencio, y después de eso Naruto se levantó y cargó a Ino por su trasero para la segunda ronda de sexo. La Yamanaka se abrazaba a su amante con brazos y piernas, y él agarraba aquellas nalgas que ahora eran suyas, y también lamía y mordía las tetas de la florista. No se molestaron en tener cuidado ni en guardar silencio, esta noche era solamente de ellos.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Sakura: Despierten, dormilones- dijo la ojiverde con voz dulce.

Los dos rubios se despertaron sobresaltados al darse cuenta que Sakura se encontraba en la habitación con ellos. Estaban durmiendo juntos y desnudos como aquella vez, con la diferencia de que esta vez sí recordaban con detalle lo que habían hecho. La pelirrosa se mostraba satisfecha.

Sakura: Tengo que decir que ustedes son realmente insaciables. No pude evitar masturbarme mientras los veía- dijo en tono pícaro la kunoichi.

Naruto: ¿Qué, en serio nos viste, Sakura-chan?- casi se le salían los ojos.

Sakura: ¡Nah! Estoy jugando con ustedes- rió la pelirrosa-. Pero ésta vez saben que en realidad se gustan, y estoy muy feliz por ello- sonreía tiernamente la ojiverde- _"¡Cha! Ahora sí no hay quien se interponga entre Sasuke-kun y yo"_

Ino: ¿Qué fue lo le hiciste a Naruto para que se me confesara ayer, frente de marquesina?- se interesó la florista.

Sakura: Es bueno que lo preguntes, Ino cerda- dijo burlona-. Es sólo que estuve toda la semana apoyándolo para que te dijera la verdad, convenciéndolo de que no te podría odiar por eso, aunque aún así no fue fácil.

Naruto: Gracias, Sakura-chan- sonrió el rubio-. Te debo mucho, gracias a ti pude hablar con Ino, y ahora estamos juntos-dattebayo.

Sakura: Sí, eso se nota- miró burlona la desnudez de ambos, y estos se cubrieron rápidamente-. Realmente espero que aún tengan fuerzas, porque creo que tengo ganas de un trío- afloja provocativamente su falda.

Naruto/Ino: ¿Qué, en serio?- exclamaron muy rojos y sorprendidos.

Sakura: ¡Nah! Es sólo otra broma.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, esas bromas no son graciosas-dattebayo- dijo el rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les parece este oneshot? Es posible hacerme saber de sus apreciaciones por medio de favoritos, follows o reviews, y espero que esto realmente les haya gustado y les dé ganas de un trío XD

Hasta otra


End file.
